


off my chest

by basket_of_fruits3



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Straight up fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basket_of_fruits3/pseuds/basket_of_fruits3
Summary: this was inspired by a reddit post that was posted to tumblr https://topaz-stars.tumblr.com/post/631047477862219776/this-reminds-me-of-this-post-forgive-me-guys-asand i instantly thought of Haru and Yukienjoy!Basically, Haru gives Yuki a bath and sweetness ensues
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	off my chest

It was a chilly day. They were well into fall, the leaves already fallen to the ground. Yuki and Haru had spent the afternoon in the city, walking around enjoying each other’s company. Yuki had been overwhelmingly busy with his college school work lately, and so Haru wanted to take him out to get his mind off things. Haru took pride in the fact that he could always seem to get Yuki out of his own head, even if only for a little bit. They were walking down the sidewalk, not really aiming to go anywhere in particular, Yuki’s hand was cold as it was held in his own.

"Wanna head back?" Haru asked. 

Yuki looked to Haru with a soft smile. 

"Sure." 

They walked a few blocks more and entered Yuki’s apartment, taking off their coats and shoes. Haru took Yuki’s chilled, soft hands into his own rougher ones and held them up to his mouth, blowing hot air on them. 

"Stop that, you" Yuki said with false petulance, but the small affectionate smile on his face told Haru he wasn’t that upset about it. 

"Cold hands, warm heart huh, Yuki?" 

Yuki huffed a laugh, "Something like that." 

They proceeded to the couch; they often liked to critique shitty television or play video games together. Tonight, though, Haru had something else in mind. Yuki turned on the television as Haru asked "You want some tea or something?" 

"That’d be good, thanks."

Haru knew his way around Yuki’s small kitchen quite well. He wasn’t the cleanest person himself but sometimes when he was here he would wash Yuki’s pile of dishes in the sink for him. Yuki already wasn’t the tidiest person when it came to household chores but it got especially bad when he was stressed, so when Yuki fell asleep while they lay together on the couch, Haru would sometimes sneak off to the kitchen and clean his dishes. Yuki was preoccupied looking for something to watch on the TV, so he didn't notice that instead of going to the kitchen, Haru had headed toward the bathroom. He had heard running water and suddenly realized that it had been running for quite a while. 

"Haru? You aren’t flooding my kitchen again are you?" 

He looks up and sees the bathroom light on.

"Haru?" 

Haru pokes his head outside the door, "Wanna take a bath?"

Yuki looked dumbfounded for a second, 

"Wha-I thought you were making tea?" 

"I lied." 

Yuki continued to stare. Haru had once run him a bath when he had had a cold, it was actually quite nice. He had put these little tabs in the water that when released into the steam had made it easier for him to breathe, and when he had gotten out of the bath, Haru had a bowl of ramen waiting for him. But he didn't have a cold now, so he was a little confused.

"I, uh, know you’ve been stressed lately so I thought if we took a bath it might be nice..." 

Oh. He didn’t run the bath for Yuki solely, he had run it for the both of them. He could feel heat run up his neck. 

"We don't have to if you don’t want or you can just-" 

"No, no, that’s - let’s do it." Yuki said with faux confidence. 

Haru stepped aside "I’ll be back in a second, go ahead and get in"

Yuki just nodded quickly and looked at the tub. Haru had put something in the water to make bubbles, and there were a few candles sitting on the edge, flames flickering. He also noticed fancy shampoo and shower gel had replaced his usual drug store ones. All of this, for him. He quickly undressed and got in the tub before Haru came back moments later. 

"Is the water ok?" 

Yuki only nodded his head. He had his hands folded in his lap and was staring down at them, not making any eye contact. Haru noticed this shift in demeanor, but undressed to his briefs and sat on the edge of the tub. 

"Pass me the soap?" 

Yuki handed him the soap without a word, but had at least turned his head towards him slightly. He peered down at Haru’s hands for a second as he saturated the sponge with soap and water. 

"Can I?" Haru asked softly as he gestured to Yuki’s shoulders. 

Yuki looked up at him with reddened cheeks and nodded. He looked forward again as Haru began to bathe him. Haru started to slowly scrub small circles across the back of Yuki's slender shoulders. He continued to work his way down gently, gliding the sponge up and down the soft, pale expanse of Yuki's back before sliding it up the back of his neck. He skimmed the sponge down his sinewy arm, his other hand placed lightly at his elbow to steady it. He ran the sponge back up and over his smooth, lean chest. Yuki still had a very slim build, but he had gotten slightly more toned as he'd gotten older. Haru thought he was stunning. He noticed Yuki seemed to be averting his face away from him slightly, his silver hair covering his eyes. He placed the sponge on the edge of the tub and took a moment to massage Yuki’s sudsy shoulders, gently kneading his taught muscles, and he began to feel the tension release slightly. He made sure to pay special attention to the back of Yuki's neck, digging his thumbs in slowly; he always seemed to hold a lot of tension there when he was stressed.

Once he felt he had sufficiently loosened Yuki's muscles, he moved to wash Yuki's hair. With some water cupped in his hands he delicately dampened the silky, silver strands. He poured some of the sweet smelling shampoo into his palm and began to lather it into his roots. With his fingertips he began to gently massage Yuki’s scalp, rubbing small circles into his temples. Yuki had been quiet this entire time and hadn’t looked at him once. Yuki was naturally a quiet boy, although that had changed over the years due to his friendship with Kakeru who was admittedly very loud. Haru was thankful that Yuki had such a friend. But now he was being uncharacteristically quiet. Was this making Yuki uncomfortable? Haru gently placed his fingers under Yuki’s chin to tilt his head back to rinse out the shampoo but when he did he realized there were a few tears slowly running down Yuki’s cheeks. 

"Yuki-" Concern riddled his voice.

"I’m sorry, I…"

He paused for a moment, lowering his head. Then he rested his forehead on Haru's thigh and took a deep breath.

"I’ve never felt…"

He paused again.

"I’ve never been cared for like this before. No one has ever done this much, just for me. I’m a little overwhelmed apparently." He said the last part with a quiet laugh. 

Haru was relieved but also saddened at this statement. He ran his fingers through Yuki’s still soapy hair and rested his hand on the back of Yuki’s neck.

"Yuki"

Yuki looked up at him then.

"You deserve all the care in the world"

Yuki closed his eyes and another tear fell. Haru often told him things like this, but this time, it hit his heart a little closer. Haru tenderly cupped his cheek, using his thumb to brush away his tears. Yuki smiled and nuzzled his hand slightly. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve Haru’s kindness and love but he would never take it for granted.

Haru proceeded to rinse the shampoo out of Yuki’s hair, using his fingers to brush out the strands. Yuki has his head tilted back with his eyes closed and he never looked more peaceful and content to Haru than he did right then. He had a slight smile across his face but a couple of tears still made their way down his cheeks. 

"You’re sending me mixed signals here Yuki" he said jokingly. "You’re crying and smiling at the same time." 

A genuine laugh rippled out of Yuki at that.

"I know, I’m a mess aren’t I?"

Haru gave him a wistful smile.

"I don’t think I could consider something so beautiful a mess, but your kitchen on the other hand…"

Yuki shoved at his leg playfully. 

"Hey, it took a lot of work to make that mess."

Haru was quiet for a second. He knows Yuki meant it as a joke but-

"Yeah. You work yourself too hard, you know."

Yuki was going to tell him that he worries too much, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t love how much Haru cared for him. He also must have been pretty worried if he planned all of this out today, so instead he said,

"Yeah well, luckily this little cleaning fairy comes and picks up my apartment sometimes. Mystery."

Haru laughed out loud at that, damn Yuki using his own jokes against him. Yuki laughed too and damn if that wasn’t Haru’s favorite sound.

Later, as they lie in bed together and have almost fallen asleep, Yuki says 

"Thank you for everything today. I didn’t realize how stressed I was until you made me relax. You always seem to know how to help me and I’m grateful for that." 

Haru squeezes him a little more and says sleepily "Anything for you."

They both sleep like babies, feeling loved and cared for, until sunbeams find them in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi at basket-of-fruits.tumblr.com !


End file.
